Survivor Hawkins
|video = TBA |previousseason = 'Survivor Arendelle' |nextseason = 'Survivor Endor' }} is the fourteenth chapter of the Storybook spinoff of the reality series, Survivor. Production The blog for the season is Survivor Strorybook - Hawkins and the tag is #friendsdontlie. Hawkins is the final newbie season of Volume One of the series. Twists/Changes *'Upside Down-' Similar to Redemption Island, the Upside Down holds 2 castaways that were previously voted off. These players will compete in a duel every round to remain in the game. If a player survives the Upside Down, then they will return to the game. Jaylen returned to the game on Day 23, and Colin returned to the game on Day 39. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' One idol was hidden on each tribe's beaches. One was also hidden in the Upside Down, for a grand total of four idols that could be found. Castaways } | align="left" |'Kyle Sor' AGE, COUNTRY | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 4 |1st Eliminated Day 7 |8 |- | | align="left" |'Kylie M' AGE, COUNTRY | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |2nd Eliminated Day 10 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Jenna S' AGE, COUNTRY | | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |3rd Eliminated Day 14 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Eric Asher' AGE, COUNTRY | | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |4th Eliminated Day 16 | |- | | align="left" |'Emmon Amid' AGE, COUNTRY | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |5th Eliminated Day 19 | |- | | align="left" |'Kenny G' AGE, COUNTRY | | |6th Voted Out Day 17 |6th Eliminated Day 19 | |- | | align="left" |'Monty Peck' AGE, COUNTRY | | |8th Voted Out Day 22 |7th Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 23 | |- | | align="left" |'Dustin Stone' AGE, COUNTRY | | | rowspan="13" |Quit Day 26 | | |- | | align="left" |'Logan Colson' AGE, COUNTRY | | |9th Voted Out Day 24 |8th Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 31 | |- | | align="left" |'Aaron Mason' AGE, COUNTRY | | |11th Voted Out Day 32 |9th Eliminated 3rd Jury Member Day 33 | |- | | align="left" |'Willow Duvall' AGE, COUNTRY | | |12th Voted Out Day 34 |10th Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 35 | |- | | align="left" |'Nickolas' AGE, COUNTRY | | |13th Voted Out Day 36 |11th Eliminated 5th Jury Member Day 37 | |- | | align="left" |'Daisy Sheps' AGE, COUNTRY | | |14th Voted Out Day 38 |12th Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 39 | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |'Jaylen Grigsby' AGE, COUNTRY | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |7th Voted Out Day 20 |1st Returnee Day 23 | rowspan="2"| |- |Eliminated 7th Jury Member Day 40 | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |'Colin McC' AGE, COUNTRY | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |10th Voted Out Day 30 |2nd Returnee Day 39 | rowspan="2"| |- |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 45 | rowspan="4" |- | | align="left" |'Jason White' AGE, COUNTRY | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Matt Earl' AGE, COUNTRY | | | | |- | | align="left" |'Vera M' AGE, COUNTRY | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History